The twelve drabbles of Percy Jackson
by insanlykrazygirl101
Summary: Welcome one and all, it will make you laugh, it will make you smile, heck, it will even make you squeal at your favourite couples, its the twelve drabbles of Percy Jackson
1. Hey percy!

**An: Hey guys! I am here to announce this amazing fic I am about to start called the twelve drabbles of Percy Jackson for Christmas! Anyway this is my gift to you this Christmas. It will be filled with awesome moments of are fav couples and just this to make you smile/laugh. So without further ado: The... **

**Nico:Wait!**

**Me:what!**

**Nico: you forgot to do the disclaimer**

**Me: I almost got away with it, fine I do not own them sadly now on with the story**

Leo: Hey Percy!

Percy: Hey what?

Leo: Hey Percy!

Percy: Hey what?

Leo:No! It's hey what hey what!

Percy: Ok, hey what hey what?

Leo:Show me how to get down

Percy: Umm, I have no clue what you are talking about.

Leo: Just say no way

Percy: Ok, no way!

Leo: Show me how to get down

Percy: No way

Leo:ugh no! Now you say ok

Percy:Ok?

Leo:Now you show me how to get down

Percy: I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! -stomps off angrily

Leo: The stolls where right that was fun!


	2. RUN!

**Hey guys! Back with another darbble!**

Percy: STOLLS!

The stolls: WHAT!

Percy: you are soo dead!

The stolls: Why?

Percy: You told leo to anoy me to death

(The stolls look at each other.)

The stolls: RUN!

And there you have it!


	3. Llama love

**Hey guys just want to say this is something inspired by: Llamas We Should Marry Them! Written by: ****graceless angels. **

Jason: Leo was right!

Piper About what?

Jason: Llamas!

Piper: So?

Jason: WE SHOULD marry them!


	4. Bricky Love

**Again another thing inspired by graceless angels's Love at first brick?**

Piper: I can't believe he choose a brick over us!

Reyna: I know! I mean sure I see him choosing it over you but me! That's just wrong!

Piper: Oh really?

Reyna: Yep, really.

Piper: It's on!

( They start fighting)

Jason: This is what I love about bricks! They never get jealous.


	5. SPIDER

**Alright, bring out the squeals cause it's time for percabeth!**

Annabeth: PERCY!

Percy: What?

Annabeth: SPIDER!

Percy: Where?

Annabeth: MY CABIN!

Percy: Coming...

(Percy kills the spider and the Athena cabin looks at him like he just saved there lives)

Annabeth: Thank you!

Percy: Welcome

( He leaves)

Annabeth: PERCY SPIDER!


	6. Will you?

**Keep those squeals coming! Tratie is coming up next:**

Travis: Katie!

Katie: Yah

( He gets down on one knee)

Travis: Will you... Be my date to the prom?

Katie: Yes travis, Oh yes!


	7. Crazy Leo

Give a hand for: CrAzY lEo

Leo: Hello me!

Leo: HI ME!

Leo: How is argos ll going?

Leo: Well, well.

Leo: Good!

Leo: Yah.

Leo: Got any girls yet?

Leo: Nope.

Leo: Darn.

Jason: LEO! Are you talking to yourself?

Leo: NO!


	8. Peanut Butter Jelly

**AWWW! Time for Tyson**

Tyson: It's peanut butter jelly time. Peanut butter jelly time.

Percy: Uhh Tyson?

Tyson: Way-ya Way-ya Way-ya Way-ya and Dah-oh Dah-oh Dah-oh Dah-oh

Percy: Tyson?

Tyson: Peanut Butter jelly, Peanut Butter jelly, Peanut Butter jelly on a baseball bat. Peanut Butter jelly, Peanut Butter jelly, Peanut Butter jelly on a baseball bat.

Percy: TYSON

Tyson: Way-ya Way-ya Way-ya Way-ya and Dah-oh Dah-oh Dah-oh Dah-oh

Percy: TYSON!

Tyson: Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!

(Percy walks away slowly...)


	9. Blue Plastic Hairbrushes

**OK, I'm rushing right now so this will be short. **

Percy walks into Rachel cave.

He sees her throwing blue plastic hairbrushes at a target.

He walks back out.


	10. YOU BROKE MY

Yes! We are on break. Talking about break...

Connor: YOU BROKE MY PENCIL!

Travis: YOU BROKE MY EASER!

Connor: YOU BROKE MY PEN!

Travis: YOU BROKE MY DAGGER!

Connor: YOU BROKE MY SWORD!

Travis: YOU BROKE MY PRANKING BAG!

Connor: YOU BROKE MY STOLEN CHOCOLATE BAR!

Travis: YOU BROKE MY STOLEN COOKIE!

Connor: YOU BROKE MY HELMET!

Travis: YOU BROKE MY CHESTPLATE!

Percy: YOU BOTH BROKE MY EARS!


	11. Death Breath

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve eve! And I totally meant to put the double eve! Now, how about we cry at some death-y-ness by Nico! **_**Thoughts **_

_I wish I could start all over again. Save my mom, Bianca, never let Percy fall to Tartarus, never let MYSELF fall for Percy, maybe find a nice girl, settle down, have a family, but... No. I'm stuck with being alone. Hazels one off and married frank, Percy and Annabeth just had their third kid, Jason and piper, Leo and calypso, Chris and Clarisse, all these happy couples, now partners, who all got a fairy tale ending. And me? I'm stuck pretending to be happy for all of them. I'm stuck babysitting their children. I'm stuck as acting like uncle Nico top all of them. AND I'M FRICKING SICK OF IT! But... there's nothing I can do. But hope and wait..._

OC (Samantha): Hey, are you Nico?

Nico: Yes?

Samantha: OMG! You're even cuter in person! How old are you?

Nico: uhhh, 23?

Samantha: I'm 21! Wanna go out with me?

Nico: Uhh, sure?

Samantha: Great! See you at seven!

_And wait... till seven._


	12. Merry Christmas

**Hey, was-sup my peeps? Thank you bee for telling me this. I must of missed it in the rules. I sincerely am thankful for this and will not continue script. But I will Finnish this story. So without further ado, the last part of this story! **

"We wish you'll survive Christmas" Sang Percy

"We wish you'll survive Christmas" Sang Annabeth

"We wish you'll survive Christmas" Sang Nico

" And a fight filled new year!" Sang Clarisse

"The sacrifices we bring" Sang Thalia

" To the gods and their king" Sang Grover

"We wish you'll survive Christmas" Sang Rachel

" And a fight filled new year!" Sang Jason

"Oh, bring us some ambrosia" Sang Piper

"Oh, bring us some ambrosia" Sang Leo

"Oh, bring us some ambrosia" Sang Hazel

" And a cup of nectar" Sang frank

" We might die without some" Sang Reyna

" We might die without some" Sang Travis

" We might die without some" Sang Conner

" So bring it right here!" Sang Octavian

"We wish you'll survive Christmas" Sang Katie

"We wish you'll survive Christmas" Sang Butch

"We wish you'll survive Christmas" Sang Chiron

" And die this new year!" Sang Mr. D

"Hey!' Everyone shouted.


	13. Help

**Anyone have any ideas for me for storys?**


End file.
